


Watch Out, Dicks Below

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, just dicks nothing extra, straight up porn, this is my first smut, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pizza, Penises, and Prostates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Out, Dicks Below

**Author's Note:**

> instead of updating fs3 i wrote porn
> 
> title taken from a warning i sent right before i handed this over to my moirail for inspection  
> i feel very silly so i am not going to be looking at this anymore goodbye

It was after the fourth official date that Michael first got intimate with Gavin. They were at Michael's apartment, eating cheap pizza and sipping from their soda cans, each with a controller in hand. the carbonated beverage was a bit unusual for the duo; Gavin had reached into the fridge for one, offering to grab one for Michael as well, but the redhead had grabbed his wrist and placed a soda in it instead.

The significance of that small change in routine might slip past an idiot, but that night... Gavin Free was feeling pretty smart. If a blush lit his cheeks, Michael certainly didn't say anything. They went on as usual after that, plunking down on the couch and sitting cross-legged with their knees touching and button mashing. Gavin even convinced Michael after several minutes of puppy dog eyes to play Portal 2 with him. One long hour of frustration and glee later, they settled into Plants Vs Zombies and demolished the rest of the pizza. The two played for a much longer extent than portal had lasted. Around nine-thirty, Gavin had requested that they switch to netflix, and Michael had obliged.

The taller man curled into Michael's side for three episodes of adventure time. "Michael," He murmured as the ending theme began once again.

"Yeah?"

"Can we..." he trailed off, then forced himself to continue. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure." Michael might have smirked if he weren't suddenly so busy fighting off a blush. The redhead wrapped his arm around Gavin's shoulders and leaned back, setting them up so the Brit was half laying on him with his head rested on his chest.

Some action flick dominated the screen for exactly 49 minutes before Gavin grabbed the remote and hit the All Off button. "Wha-" Michael barely made it one syllable before the Brit was on him, grasping at his hoodie and tangling his long fingers into Michael's curly hair.

Kissing turned into making out in record time. Michael could feel himself getting hard already, and Gavin wasn't even touching

Ohhh yes he was. The brit had propped himself up on the couch and hovered over Michael, oh so gently ghosting their hips together in a way that drew a very distinctive whine from him.  
Michael broke the kiss and started nibbling at Gavin's jaw, working his way up to his ear, then down to his neck, the younger moaning all the while. They were both pretty hard from Gavin's grinding, but Michael was in desperate need of more friction, and his jeans were way past a bit too tight.

Gavin seemed to pick up this. "Bedroom?" he grunted.

"Hell yes," Michael managed. Gavin's weight disappeared and then Michael was clambering to his feet. He grabbed Gavin's left hand in his right and led him down the hall on the short journey to the bedroom.

Instinct from experience and general lust for his super hot boyfriend took over, and Michael found himself stripped down to his boxers not three minutes after. He helped Gavin wriggle out of his skinny jeans and crawled over where he was laid out on the bed to gently bite the shell of his ear and tease one of his nipples with his hand.

"How do you- ah, want to handle this?" Gavin panted.

This wasn't Michael's first time with a man. He had gone both ways and enjoyed it, but there was definitely one side he preferred.

"You wanna top?" Michael leaned back to smirk at Gavin.

"Sounds top." Gavin grinned. Michael smacked him lightly on the shoulder, then leaned over to his nightstand to pull out a bottle of lube and a condom. He set the items next to Gavin on the bed and continued to make out with the brit. After a moment, Gavin placed his hands gently at Michael's hips and dipped his fingers under the waistband of his boxers. Michael's hands trailed down Gavin's side, tracing teasingly over his ribs and finally settling in a similar spot. They pulled off each other's respective articles of clothing and spent a moment being both bashful and admiring before the thickness in the air took over and Michael was sucking another hickie into Gavin's collar bone.

The redhead heard the distinct pop of the lube's lid, and a moment later, a cold finger was circling his entrance. "Don't tease," he moaned. At his prompting, Gavin slid the finger in slowly, waiting with practiced care for Michael to relax again before he started moving it in and out.  
It took a few tries, but Gavin eventually crooked his fingers just right and grinned in victory as Michael cried out, abandoning the bruise he was working into Gavin's neck and instead wrapping a hand around his lover's cock.

"God, Michael," Gavin moaned as the redhead twisted his hand, running his finger over the other's slit and playing around the foreskin. Gavin added another finger.

Michael trailed back up to kiss him, moaning and crying into the motion when Gavin crooked his fingers or sped up for a moment. They got up to three, and then Michael was grabbing blindly for the condom and tearing the packet carefully open. The redhead rolled on the rubber while Gavin poured more lube into his hand, working his digits thoroughly over his cock. Michael scooted forward on his knees so he lines up perfectly to ride Gavin. The younger's hands slid to Michael's waist and waited for the redhead to make his move.

It was absurdly intimate, the way they were in that moment, with Gavin's tip brushing his entrance and their breath and arousal adding five degrees to the room. Michael opened his eyes slowly and grabbed hold of Gavin's shoulders, then lowered himself down.

"Michael." He seemed to get stuck on the 'm' for awhile. Of course, Michael was in no position to judge; next to the slight burn of the stretch, he was too overwhelmed with 'holy shit this feels good' to do anything but gasp and squeeze his eyes shut.

Michael sunk down until he reached the hilt, then waited for a moment for the burning to fade to a more manageable level. Gavin reached up and brushed a curly lock away from the redhead's sweaty forehead. Michael started moving.

They built up a routine pretty easily, Gavin eventually snapping his hips up in time to meet Michael's downward thrust. An endless supply of babbling leaked from Michael's lips, ranging from exclamations to a holy deity to Gavin's name. Gavin was simply grunting and gripping the older's hips hard enough to bruise.

They kept it up for awhile, then Gavin suddenly leaned up and grabbed Michael's shoulders, flipping him down so he was on his back and pushing his bent legs up to just shy of his shoulders. Gavin had somehow managed to stay in Michael during this movement. He started up a rather rough pace, keeping a hold with one hand on Michael's knee and another braces on the bed.

"Fuck, fuck, Gavin- GAVIN!" Michael cried as the brit nudged his prostate. "Fucking- Do that again," He whimpered.

Gavin obliged, hitting Michael's prostate as often as he could and drawing plenty of expletives from him. Michael could feel his end approaching, but just before he could inform the brit of this, Gavin picked up the pace brutally and shut Michael right up. They maintained that speed for a few more thrusts, and then Gavin hit Michael's prostate again and he was gone, spilling across his stomach. Gavin continued through Michael's orgasm for four more thrusts, and then he was joining Michael in the white haze. The Brit pulled out and flopped onto his side, panting.

"Holy shit," Michael breathed.

"Yeah," Gavin gasped.

A few minutes of catching their breath later, Gavin sat up and tossed the condom, grabbing the tissue box from the nightstand and wiping Michael off.  
The redhead whispered a thank you that morphed into protest when Gavin started pulling at your wrist. "Wanna sleep."

"We're turned the wrong way 'round."

Oh. So they were. Michael mustered the effort to flip himself around so that his head rested on the pillows. Gavin joined him and immediately wrapped an arm around Michael, transforming him into what ultimately amounted to a little spoon.

He fell asleep before he had the chance to care.


End file.
